Damon & Clara
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: Claire has been keeping secrets from the Glass House gang and it's a big one that she shouldn't of told. She's an Original Vampire and she has been found by her old friends from her past also it seems someone who sees her for more of a Role Model also Shane has been the replacement. Also some songs are in here. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Damon's Pov:**_

_Scotland 1853, in an old inn_

I was walking down the road of the Scottish land and saw an old inn and I walked into see it was packed with men no women but the maids. I couldn't understand what was wrong with these men because these women were hideous but as I got closer to the bar I could see what had attracted these pathetic men. The most beautiful women on Earth and she was the same as me – stuck in time – I was a vampire and she was loving the life making men fall head over heels for her.

I kept coming to the inn for months and she soon saw me.

_**Clara's Pov: **_

It had been months since this new vampire had been coming to the inn like others before him but he seemed to see me not the beauty but the person or the monster. I asked for a break and started to talk to him and of how this happened to me and it made me fall in love with him of how he talked about his family and how he loved seeing me all the time. He asked me to come with him to America and I wanted to get off this island and be with him but what about my life here?

I agreed and we left on the next boat to America and we soon had our love story but maybe that was only short lived.

Information:

Clara Archer

Born 1091 September 3rd

Turned 1109 by magical parents for being heartless and to live with the pain for ever

Damon Salvatore

Born 1840 June 28th

Turned 1864 by Caroline


	2. Chapter one The fight

_**Chapter one- the fight**_

_**Claire's Pov: **_

"For the last time Shane I haven't been seeing Myrnin behind your back, why can't you believe me!" I shouted Shane had been going on about this lately about me spending more time with Myrnin than with him. **{Images on Profile of what they all look like}**

"Yeah you say that but I know it's not true." Shane shouted back. Eve and Michael were both looking at them as we'd come back from one of the Founder's parties and Myrnin had been there and Shane kicked off about the whole thing in front of all everyone and we'd been over this for weeks. I walked off out the door with Eve and Michael shouting out the door I didn't care and Shane didn't care and I hated this, this town it ruined my life like some other people. As I walked down the road I realised that it was night and it wasn't clever and I wasn't armed and I had forgotten that the Founder's pin wasn't on the dress. As I realised that my phone went off and I answered it was Shane great just what I needed well I did because I needed a ride.

"Claire look I'm sorry but this isn't working anymore it was fun while it lasted and everything but we keep fighting and I just don't think were right for each other anymore sorry so hurry up home because Eve is crying and saying that you went off out also Michael's coming to get you and I'll see you when you get back. I hope you're not upset." Shane said and it felt like a piece of my heart broke off only a small bit and well I really wasn't crying.

"Shane thanks for saying to my face you big jerk you can't say it to my face what are you some low life." I shouted down the phone hopefully hurting his ear in the process. I hung up and started walking again and I was really angry because this guy was driving me crazy.

"Well hello there little girl" a creepy voice from behind me said. I swirled around and found a vampire and I turned around and started running down an alley that was my second mistake the second was to make sure he didn't have any friends and I was cornered by three other vampires and that included the creepy one. "Come on girly we just want to have a little snack." He said.

"I'm not free range idiots I'm a neutral here so back off." I demanded the best I could without my voice shaking.

"Come on girly you don't have the pin and I don't care what's the founder going to do?" as he said that two of his friends pounced on me pinning me to the wall and I started to scream but it didn't seem like anyone was going to hear me or care then he put his dirty hand over my mouth and plunged onto my neck and started drinking and the others drank into me by the arms and everything started fading into blackness and I hated the idea that I was still going to survive all this at the end of the night somehow.

As they sucked my blood I kept thinking about my past and what I'd left behind and if it would ever catch up to me in the future and if it did how would I get out of it. I soon felt them stop drinking and leaving me to die in the alley way but they had no idea that I was still alive.

_**No one's Pov: **_

The three vampires were drinking Claire's blood like they were getting drunk by it and soon a noise scared them off and they left their bleeding victim and fled off into the darkness leaving Claire behind bleeding to death or was it just strange that it wasn't her death.

Claire was just lying on the floor of the alley bleeding onto the ground her dress ripped showing more skin and flesh for any vampire to drink from and her arms ripped apart from where the other two vampires had been drinking from it had blood flowing out from the wounds they had created with their fangs and it would tempt other vampires to have a little drink as they walked past and soon a shadow came over her body as they came closer into the alley and closer to Claire but who was it?

_**Shane's Pov: **_

I didn't like that Michael had told me to take Eve's car and find Claire because of what I'd said over the phone and that I owned it to her for how many times she'd helped, saved and cared about me and I had to admit that he was right. The reason that I had broken up with Claire was because something strange had been happening with me it was partly because I had a feeling Claire wasn't telling me and that me and Claire had been drifting apart so it made sense to break up and I still loved her but it didn't seem like she loved me back.

It was past midnight when I went into the vampire part of town hoping I had missed Claire by a mile and that she hadn't come here and I looked around with the my stake out ready for any attacks and I smelt something strange in the air, something rotten and almost fresh at the same time.


	3. Chapter two Injurted

_**Chapter two-injured **_

_**Shane's Pov: **_

I got out of the car and I felt something horrible had happened nearby and it made my insides shiver. As I walked into the alley way it was still dark and something wet was under my feet and I ran back to the car to fetch a torch and I turned it on shining the light to find Claire lying there on the ground with someone hovering above her, her dress was torn and the man hovering over her was whispering to her softly. "Who the hell are you!" I demanded. He stood up and looked at me with a small amount of hatred in his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you anything and what is it to you who I am?" the stranger asked. I needed to know who this guy was and he looked down at Claire and started to pick her up but I jumped in front of him to block him from hurting Claire. "I won't hurt Clara I'd never hurt her." He said and who was Clara and how did she or he know each other?

"How do you know Claire?" I asked he seemed to consider than for a moment and moved past me and picked her up and I saw that she was healing like a vamp. No she'd been turned into a vampire and I couldn't save her.

_**Damon's Pov: **_

I was walking around this forsaken town looking for Clara as I did I heard something from behind a girl scream it sounded like Clara but it meant she was in danger, I had to save her as I entered the alley way I saw three vampires sucking the blood out of a girl of eighteen she was wearing a red dress and had long brown hair and it clicked this was Clara I had final found her and I grabbed the vampire by her right arm and pulled him away throwing him and his two other friends stopped and looked at me and they seemed to tell they couldn't win against me. I noticed they were only a few years younger than me and they were vampires and it seemed that there were a lot of vampires around here. I crouched down by her side and whispered to her that everything would be ok and that she'd heal she seemed to understand and I hoped she would survive this attack because I couldn't lose her again. Then I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't pay attention and some boy shouted at me. I stood up and looked at him. "I don't have to tell you anything and what is it to you who I am?" I asked him and what right did he have to order or demand anything from me. I looked behind me at Clara and started to pick her up but the boy got into my way. "I won't hurt Clara I'd never hurt her." I said honestly and he seemed shocked that I cared about her.

"How do you know Claire?" he asked me and I didn't know any Claire but then I realised he was talking about Clara she must have changed her name while she had been away. I had, had enough of his games and past him and picked her up and saw that she was healing nicely and he seemed shocked at her healing like normal.

"Hey boy if you know Clara I'm guessing you live with her?" I said and he nodded to this and we went to his car and drove off as the sun started to rise.


	4. Chapter three Breaking the news

_**Chapter three-breaking the news**_

_**Eve's Pov: **_

Shane had been gone for some time looking for Claire, me and Michael got changed out of our dress-up clothes and we waited around in the living room when I heard my car pull into the drive and Shane opened the door. When Shane came into the living room he looked scared. Then a man with longish black hair and was carrying Claire in his arms her dress was torn and blood was dripping off her arms and I got up and moved pillows on the sofa and he gently laid her down and he seemed to hate just leaving her there but I looked and there were no bite marks or cuts. "What happened?" Michael asked. Shane looked at the man and he cleared his throat.

"I found her being drank by vampires and got them off her and then this boy here found her as I was comforting her." He said but who was he and I didn't see anywhere the blood could have come from.

"So how do you know Claire because I'm guessing you do." I asked and Michael seemed to what to know along with Shane.

"I've known her since 1853 sometime after I was turned into a vampire and we met in Scotland where she lived. I would visit her for months till she noticed me and she was a vampire when I met her and we started meeting for some weeks then I asked her to come back to America with me and she said yes and then in 1961 she went off and never came back and I vowed that I would find her." The stranger said. That made no sense how could Claire be a vampire she was always in the sun light and said she didn't know about them when she first came here. "My name is Damon Salvatore and her real name is Clara Archer and I'm sorry I can tell you are all having trouble believing she's a vampire but it's true. She was born in 1091 and when she was 18 she was turned into a vampire by her parents. They were magical beings like you see now in the movies like Witches and Wizards." I couldn't believe this Claire was really old she was older than Oliver, Amelie even Myrnin maybe even Bishop. "I'm sorry to tell you all this but it had to be said I'm afraid I have to take her back home to Mystic Falls where she belongs." He was going to take Claire away and I had to know how she could she stay in the sun light.

"How can she stay in the sunlight not even Amelie can and she's old and what about you?" I asked and for an answer he showed his hand and there was a ring the same as what Claire wore on her toe I'd seen it when she first came here and she was bare foot coming down and she said she'd had it for some time. "But how is that even possible she said she didn't even know about Vampire's when she came here into this house." I was almost screaming.

_**Shane's Pov: **_

I couldn't believe this I had dated a vampire the one thing I hated and she never told me I couldn't believe this and she had seemed so out of place here at first it really hurt me to see her hurt and I had fallen in love with her but I couldn't love a vampire I refused to.

_**Michael's Pov: **_

When she had come here I had always felt something strange about her and now I knew why and it scared me to think that she was one on us that she was the first I had heard stories about the famous Clara Archer who had been turned by her parents' because she had become heartless and was already dead to them and she had become immortal to always walk the Earth killing and more of the Vampire race became she was the creator the one who started the whole Vampire world.

"I've heard stories about her from Amelie are they true?" I asked. Damon looked at me then back at Claire.

"Yes what you've heard is all true Clara is dangerous and is the first Vampire and along the line your true master." He said and I hated to think that she had gone through so much and had seen the world change and was she like Amelie was she really heartless?

_**The end**_

**Sorry the chapters are small but there is still more to come and I hope you like them. **


	5. Chapter four Flashback

_**Chapter Four-Flashback**_

_**Damon's Pov: **_

"Yes what you've heard is all true Clara is dangerous and is the first Vampire and along the line your true master." I said I knew that from experience when Clara had walked out on me and left me I hated it the feel of loneliness the way every couple that walked past were happy and that I had that and it slipped through my fingers. I had that with Clara.

"Are you ok you seem troubled?" asked the girl who looked very much like a vampire but she had a pulse must be a gothic girl.

"I'm fine thank you what is your name?" I asked Clara showed me that not always closing in on yourself was the best way forwards in life.

"My name is Eve that's Michael he's my husband." She said while pointing to the vampire this relationship seemed like Elena and Stefan. Where is my brother? Then she pointed to the boy. "That's Shane he's Claire's current boyfriend. So what are you to Claire exactly?" she asked me and I didn't know how to answer that because we weren't married but I had promised to always loved her but what could you call our relationship?

"I'm more her partner because of the situation were in." I replied that seemed more to it but I wasn't going to press too much into the past and what happened in 1961.

"So what brought you here to find Claire?" the boy Michael asked me. I looked at him he was young only turned a few years ago so he didn't seem to know everything.

"I'm here to find Clara because she is needed now for Ethel." I replied and I realised that I had said something that they didn't have to know.

"Who's Ethel?" asked Eve and I looked at her.

"That's the reason Clara left me." I might as well of told them that she left me clues on how to find her and that all the clues were to find her after 50 years of being apart and that only a human could find them, luck for us that one of Elena's friends found the first clue.

"What happened?" Shane asked me and it hit me like it happened all over again and I looked over at Clara lying there repairing herself looking as sweet as she was as she slept with a fake heartbeat.

"It all happened in 1961 I had gone off for some business in the town and I came back to find that Clara had gone." I said but that wasn't the half of it, it had left me bitter and heartbroken.

_**Flashback: 1961 Mystic Falls Boarding House **_

_**I got through the door I called for Clara but she didn't call back, I ran up the stairs to our room to find a note on the bed. **_

_**Dear Damon **_

_**I'm sorry that I'm leaving you by a letter but Klaus is getting closer to his revenge against me and I love you too much to let you get hurt and you'll always be in my heart and one more thing good luck. And tell Stefan I love him he'd the best little brother you could have and don't treat others any different and I'll see you one day that's a promise. **_

_**From **_

_**Clara**_

_**Xxx **_

_**p.s keep looking forever and always. **_

_**I felt like crying there and then but she had made me stronger and I knew she was coming back but I just hated the idea that she wasn't here anymore. After some hours Stefan came home and I had taken the witch ring off and was standing in the window burning he pulled me away and put the ring back on. **_

_**Clara's Pov: **_

_**Flashback: 1961 April 12**__**th**__** Boarding house in Mystic Falls: Clara leaving**_

_**I had been putting clues around the house and felt that I had to leave but I didn't want Damon to hate me, I went to our room and wrote a letter. I left it on the bed and walked off out the front door and held my stomach. "We're going to miss you my love." I said and walked to the taxi I had called and drove off. **_

_**1962 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel being born**_

_**Today was the start of everything I woke up in pain the pain of giving birth it had been nine months since I left the Boarding house, Damon my love and America and I had to leave or Klaus would have killed everyone there including my unborn child. The contractions were getting closer together and the midwife was telling me to breathe but I didn't need to breathe but I played along and started to feel better the pain was still bad but it was less of a pain. **_

_**After an hour of screaming with my new friend Lillian she was a witch and I had my baby girl in my arms and she looked so much like Damon and me the small Brown eyes they were mine then the nose was Damon's. I started crying thinking that he wouldn't be able to come see her and it was killing me to know all this. I went to sleep dreaming of Damon and how much I missed him and that I still had to wait to see him again when everything would fall into place. **_

_**1963 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel's 1**__**st**__** Birthday **_

_**It was Ethel's first birthday and I had all the withes to be there she was clever for a one year old just like me so I was told because my parents left me a journal from them saying how they felt and everything till I turned into the monster I once was. Ethel had said her first words and was learning to speak I had already made plans to leave at this time telling everyone to look after her and she would ask everything about who her father was and why I had left on her seventh birthday but it must be done. I decided that the journal my parents left me was one of the ideas I had and I started to write entry's to my own magical one that would only respond to me and when it was full after seven years it would open to Ethel and she would read it. I had worked out every detail of how this was going to happen. **_

_**1964 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel's 2**__**nd**__** Birthday **_

_**Again it was Ethel's second birthday and she was walking and I was telling myself only five more years till I have to leave and it never stopped me thinking of Damon and I knew I would be thinking of Ethel when I leave her and I hoped she'd understand along with Damon. We had cake that was homemade by a spell me and the other witches did and Ethel seemed to enjoy the food. And I was enjoying be here back home but was also wishing Damon could be here but him being here was too dangerous for everyone and I couldn't do that to Stefan and Damon. **_

_**1965 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel's 3**__**rd**__** Birthday**_

_**I only had four years left with Ethel and she was starting to gain her powers but I had learned I gained the powers when I was a new born but it was because I was a full witch and it seemed that I would have to teach her soon on how to use her magic. But I only had four years left to teacher her everything and it would have to be fast and I would have to spend everyday teaching her. **_

_**1966 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel's 4**__**th**__** Birthday**_

_**Three years left, I had been teaching Ethel everything and she always questioned why but I couldn't tell her and today was no exception and it was annoying because she was asking about Damon and what he was like and I thought if I could teacher her something it could be that love will never die and also how to create an illusion of someone close to your heart would be the other. I decided that it would be best to start telling her things about Damon and what he meant to me like I had planned to do when she was a little older. But she kept asking I showed her a picture of me and Damon outside in Mystic Falls woods and we were smiling and there was love in our eyes [image on profile]. She seemed happy to see that her parents loved each other and that they loved her as well and that her father was going to be there someday. **_

_**1967 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel's 5**__**th**__** Birthday **_

_**I went out to fetch the cake for Ethel she would be getting use to the other witches in the castle and I had to get use to being away from her. When I got back I saw that they were all dancing around listening to some old fashion music that I had listened to when I was younger. I put the cake down and was swung around by Ethel and we danced all day till Ethel realised that I had bought the cake. I laughed ad cut the cake and I wished that Damon would be here. But my wish wouldn't come true I knew that and Ethel's wish wasn't coming true either. **_

_**1968 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel's 6**__**th**__** Birthday **_

_**One year left I decided that it was time for Ethel to learn how to hunt for food for when the time came but that wouldn't be for a while we were in the moors and as I searched for food to hunt I saw that Ethel had already learned and it seemed I was a better teacher than I thought. We soon finished and it was time to go back to the castle and have the cake. I have little time with Ethel now and I want her to know that I love her and that I don't want anything to happen to her and that I can't help leaving. **_

_**1969 January 3**__**rd**__** Scotland Archer Family Castle: Ethel's 7**__**th**__** Birthday **_

_**It's today I decided that I would tell the witches as Ethel slept and they all agreed to look after her while I was gone and I left a note for her to read explaining everything. I went to her room and kissed her forehead and said my goodbye and walked out the door and kept on walking till I got to the airport. I got on the plane hours later and was on my way to America so that Klaus wouldn't be able to find Ethel. Hopefully, If my plan worked that is. **_

_**The end**_


	6. Chapter five Out in the sun

_**Chapter five-out in the sun**_

_**Michael's Pov: **_

Damon was telling us of how he and Claire met and how he felt when she left him and all these other things that had happened like when she was 100 she killed an entire village a small one including small children but she had her reasons where she wouldn't drink blood for those 100 years and had a huge bloodlust that consumed her. She was a killer but wasn't ever vampire and I may not of killed anyone but I had hurt people once or twice like Eve but Claire I could see was hurting Shane. He kept telling us stories so many stories about how much death and destruction she created and what she was like after she met him and how delusional we all were for thinking that a vampire could care about a human unless it was a food source. I had, had enough of what he was saying this wasn't the Claire we knew this was all rubbish this couldn't be true maybe the vampire part but the rest of her killing and hating humans was rubbish.

It was night and my turn watching Claire as Damon called it fixing herself he said that she needed to fix her body and mind from the amount of blood she had lost and that it was dangerous to move her or for her to be alone. He wasn't sleeping he was talking to someone on the phone while I was watching Claire. She started string and Damon must of notice he ended his call and came over and took her hand in his. "Clara can you hear me?" he seemed worried about the response he was going to get. And he should of.

"Go away Damon." She said fully awake and her eyes were red and she seemed angry. "Damon could you please leave here at once before I have to use force." She said very regal and seemed angry she saw me and it hit her that she wasn't in the past anymore her eyes turned back into their natural brown and she looked back at me. "Michael could you please leave us for the moment I need to say something's to Damon before he leaves." I nodded as she looked at me more I left them walking up the stairs and Eve was there and she seemed worried.

"Is she awake?" she asked me and all I could do was nod and she seemed even more worried. "Is she ok why isn't she coming upstairs with you?" I couldn't speak and it was scaring me and then Shane came out of his room and seemed pissed.

"It's because she's talking to her partner and she's a vamp she doesn't care you heard what he said about her she's a heartless person who killed countless people that's why her dead parents turned her into the first Vamp because she didn't have a heart in the first place."

I didn't hear her coming up the stairs behind me; she walked past me with some much strength in her stride. "I'll be in my room." She announced then Shane held onto her upper arm with a firm grip it seemed. "Do you mind I can stop if you used your tongue when I'm here instead of talking behind my back?" She must have heard including Damon. Shane seemed shocked and let go of her arm and she stepped in front of him and turned to face us all. "Do you want answers to all your questions or has Damon given you all you want?" she asked and I saw Shane fighting in himself.

"I have one was he telling the truth when he said you were a heartless person and killed a whole village when you were 100?" he had to ask that one the big one. She seemed to consider her answer. She nodded and Shane grabbed her arms and shoved her into the wall and I stepped forward but Eve stopped me and Shane got out his stake from his pocket and held Claire to the wall.

"Go ahead if it makes you feel better Shane do it run me through and see if you feel any different because I never drank blood for 81 years that's a long time to never have blood those poor children were dying anyway I gave them a favour and why should you care you killed Vampires, you killed countless Vampires they had loved ones and they had things to look forward to how are we any different?" she asked the same question I had always wanted to know.

"Because you kill for gain I kill to get revenge and for the right reasons." He said through gritted teeth.

"Do go all high and mighty Shane you and me are not so different I was made into this by my own parents and you were changed into this pathetic piece of trash by your psychotic Father who doesn't even love you and only ever used your guilty for killing your Sister and Mother. That doesn't make me any different from you because you think I kill for blood and greed but I'll tell you something Shane I have enemies not just Vampire hunters but my own kind a Vampire older than Bishop and worst and he's out to kill me and I killed his Family now he's out to kill mine and I'd never leave this house even you can't stop him only I can. So I'd watch your back because when you grow old I'll come back and you won't be able to stop me." With that Shane seemed angry as hell and shoved the stake into her heart and she started laughing and then dropped she seemed dead and me and Eve looked at him and everything in Shane's eyes showed he wished that he hadn't done it. Then Claire started laughing and pulled the stake out of her chest and throw it to the floor with the point in the floor. "So what is your final wish Shane?" she asked and it seemed strange to ask.

"I wish you'd drop dead." She looked at herself first then shrugged and walked away then turned.

"Come on Shane something that's actual going to happen." She said and then looked at Eve and me.

"Fine I wish I had never met you and had someone else and that I forgot everything about you." He said and she looked at me and Eve.

"Is that your wish as well?" me and Eve shook our heads and she looked at us. "OK then but you can't tell Shane what he has forgotten and I'll miss you guys so much I'll never forget you." She said and turned to Shane and looked him in the eye. "Shane if you want to forget about me then good luck." Then she clicked her fingers and Shane fell and she caught him and she turned to us. "Its fine you guys go to bed I'll sort the rest out and I really will miss you guys and anyway who says we won't see each other again one day in the future and please don't tell Shane or remind Shane of memories of me in them." Eve started crying and hugged Claire and she hugged her one armed and whispered to her and Eve smiled. "Fang boy you look after Eve and look in the oven." Eve giggled and I still didn't understand and this was it she carried Shane into his room and I grabbed Eve.

"Hey are you ok?" he nodded and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss her so much Michael and she gave us a wish of our own." She said and I looked at her. "She gave me a pregnancy spell so I can get pregnant if you want to." This was amazing Claire was the best and I grabbed Eve and hugged her tight and swung her around and she seemed happy I kissed her then I heard a cough it was Claire.

"You might want to hurry because that only lasts the one night that you get pregnant but you actual have to mate to finish the deal so good luck and I'll write to you just hide the letter and have fun and write to me back because I know where you live." I dropped Eve and ran and hugged Claire and so did Eve. When I stepped back Claire was crying and she pushed us into the direction of our room and waved at us and we walked into the room and I looked behind me and saw her go into her room and close the door. That was the last I would see of her that night and maybe forever and I was never going to forget the times we'd had.

_**Clara's Pov: **_

I went into my room and looked down at my clothes they were ripped and blood was all over them. I went to the wardrobe and got clothes that looked more Clara than Claire and got undressed and into them I started hearing really disturbing noises and that gave me the idea of using my IPod as earplugs listening to my music to deafening levels. I started packing my things that I needed and what Shane could know were mine. I kept some things for Eve and Michael. I loved them like Family but that put them in danger if I thought of them that way. I had finished and called for Damon by our little way that I had stopped using after I left him he came ringing the doorbell seconds later making me realise he hadn't really left. I answered to see him I grabbed his shirt and kissed him with a burning passion in that kiss and it made me happy to feel those lips against mine once again I was with Damon what I had missed for years.

Seeing Damon again brought the long feelings I felt for him and I could see that he had always had those feelings and that I was always his partner in life. I grabbed my suitcases and walked outside the door of the Glass House closing the door behind me and leaving the house for maybe the last time. I took Damon's hand as we walked down the road to see Stefan leaning against his car and it was good to see him. Damon took my suitcases as I ran to hug Stefan he hugged me back and he whispered his thanks and welcomes. We got into the back of the car with Damon and we hugged as Stefan drove out of Morganville and on to Mystic Falls

_**The end**_


	7. Chapter six Return

**This will be short sorry but it has to be done. **

_**Chapter six- Return**_

_**Stefan's Pov: **_

As I dropped Damon off at the boarder Morganville Town as I went to get Clara sprung from this place with the Founder and Damon looked for Clara. I kept driving to Founder's square and I saw a car pass me and Damon was in the back with blood on his shirt. What has he done now? I still kept driving because I didn't have time but I realised it could be Clara's blood but I didn't ask and I soon found Founder's square it was beautiful but it seemed fake to me that the Founder was only showing the beauty for show and really it was ugly. I went into the tall marble building and marched down the halls to find a vamp at the desk. "Hello how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm new here and I was wondering is this the Founder's office?" I asked she nodded noticing that I was more powerful that her. "Don't worry your safe and so is your precious Founder but I need to talk to her."

"She's talking to the Mayor at the moment but they'll be finished soon wait over there and I'll tell her, what's your name sir?"

"The name is Stefan Salvatore." I replied she picked the phone on her desk and in a hushed tone told the Founder that I was here and wished to speak to her about something. She put the phone down and she looked at me.

"She says she'll be finished shortly and that once she is finished she will talk to you Mr Salvatore." I nodded my head and waited. It was twenty minutes later when a tall young man came out of the Founder's office he seemed too young but who could judge. I stood up and went into the room to find an old lady in white she seemed cold.

"So you are Mr Stefan Salvatore, I'm very glad to finally meet you and what are you doing in my town I know it is not because you wish to stay." She asked.

"That is true I'm here with my brother were here to get my brothers partner Clara." I told her.

"And what makes you two think she is here?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Amelie you know that she ran away and at the same time she ran he was coming so are you really going to tell me no one new came to your town?" she considered this and then seemed shocked.

"But that would be impossible it couldn't be her." I walked to her desk and slammed down my hands denting the wood.

"What's impossible Amelie?" I asked she looked at me straight in the eye then Damon came racing in.

"I found her she lives with a young vampire and two humans but she told me to leave because seemed upset." He told me and Amelie stood up and came around her desk to look at Damon.

"Did they call Clara, Claire." She asked. He nodded. "Go back to the house she'll be leaving soon if I know Shane Collins he'll kick her out of the house." With that Damon was out of the place fast and I looked at Amelie.

"So are you going to allow her to leave this place to come back to Mystic Falls with me and Damon?" she looked at me.

"Of course but only on one condition that if I ever ask for her she is to come straight back here to Morganville and I will only ask this if we need her."

"Thank you Amelie and it was nice to see you again and I must be going." I walked off out the door and out of the building when I got to my car I heard a voice. Damon. _Stefan come to the end Lot Street I'll be bring Clara with me see you soon so hurry. _ The message ended and I got into the car and drove to the end of Lot Street and got out the car and saw Clara and Damon coming this way. It was really her she was back. Damon grabbed her suitcases and she ran over to me and hugged me tight. "Hello my lovely sister Clara I'm so happy you're here." She pulled back and Damon opens the back car door and he and Clara got in and I got into the driver's seat and I drove off heading back to Mystic Falls where we all belonged.

It took about an hour to get to Dallas and we went to a hotel for the night before we went off again back home. Clara went to the front of the desk and asked for two room one double bed and one single on the same floor she used her amazing powers and they worked like she'd be using them all the time in Morganville. The man behind the desk gave us the keys and we went to the fourth floor and set off to our rooms. "Night Stefan and see you in the morning at seven sharp." Clara said as I walked down the hall to my room.

_**Clara's Pov: **_

When we got to the hotel I used a few of my tricks to get the keys to some rooms and he gave them over willingly as we went in the elevator to our rooms I held onto Damon's hand with a death grip because I didn't want to be apart from him ever again. As Stefan went to his room I called him. "Night Stefan and see you in the morning at seven sharp." He kept walking but I knew he heard me. I open the door to mine and Damon's it was beautiful I looked at Damon and I walked to the bed and sat down and looked at him again. He walked over to me and kissed my neck. **{This may get very sexual if you wish to stop reading go ahead.} **he went down to my chest then stopped and took off my coat and saw my top and he looked into my eyes and I kissed his lips and it gave me goose bumps. I took off his shirt and ran my hands down his firm chest and he pushed me to the bed and leaned over me and started taking off my top I didn't have a bra on so I held my arms around my upper chest to keep them from showing. He only smiled at this and kissed my neck again and the kisses and pecks on my smooth skin started traveling down and I moaned slightly and my arms loosened around my chest and I looked at him as he held me and I realised it had been nearly fifty two years since I had, had sex with Damon and it was the same for him I hoped well I had, had sex with Shane but well I couldn't really tell Damon off I was a little worse because I only did it because well a girl has eagers. He took off his jeans and I took mine off and I kissed him on the chest and everything fell into place it felt amazing the way he held me and as we became one it was like the old days when I would only feel him in the world. **{It's stopped.} **

It was morning and I was being held by someone then everything that happened yesterday came back to me and I turned around to see Damon sleeping and I kissed his nose and he woke easily and I smiled. "What you smiling about?" he asked me.

"I'm glad I have you back that's what I'm smiling about." I said and I got up and went to the bathroom and started the shower and I heard Damon coming in and he came into the shower with me and it felt amazing and we got changed and saw Stefan coming down the hallway and we got off and sneaked off back to the car and started driving off and it was fun being with my family again and we went off to Mystic Falls to see the one person I really had missed the most not as much as Damon but I really missed her.

_**The end**_


	8. Chapter seven Flashback two

_**Chapter seven-Flashback two**_

_**1911: America Mystic Falls **_

_**Amelie Pov: **_

I had hoped here that I would find a place to give all the vampires that I had told that there was a place for everyone to live but I had not found one but I vowed I would for every vampire on this planet. I was in a town called Mystic Falls and it seemed too big for any one vampire to take over then I had the idea to build my own town.

It was sun rise and I was getting burned and someone came over to me. "Hello do you require help?" the young lady asked me. I nod weakly and she helps me up and takes me a great speed to a mansion and she takes me into a living room with a man sitting on the sofa drinking whiskey and he stood and she lied me down on the sofa. "Are you ok now do you want some blood?" she asked me and I nodded again and the boy left and came back seconds later with some blood. He handed it to me and I sipped it carefully and then I felt better then sat up and looked at them both. "I'm guessing you want to know who we are am I right?" I nodded and she looked at the boy. "this is my partner Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan Salvatore he's gone into the town at the moment and my name is Clara Archer were all vampires like you but I'm older than you but Damon and Stefan aren't." she explained but she couldn't be older than me I was older than the boys but she couldn't be older than me that was impossible.

"But you can't be older than me that would be impossible. You'd have to be over 800 years old."

"Well actually I'm 820 years old if you want to get technical and I'm the first vampire so who turned you wait your father Bishop then he was turned by… Klaus but that's impossible I thought he was dead." She saw it all and she was the first vampire I could see that in her and it scared me but nothing scared me and that worried me. I heard the door open and close then another boy came into the room that must have been Stefan they all seemed like a family.

_**The end **_


	9. Chapter eight Home sweet home

_**Chapter eight-Home sweet home**_

_**Damon's Pov: **_

We soon got to the Boarding house close to midnight and it seemed that Clara was asleep but that was only because she was still under a spell that made her seem human. When Stefan pulled up in the driveway and Ethel came out the front door to the car I got out and carried Clara and she was still asleep. We got into the house then she started stirring in my arms and her eyes opened wide like she didn't know what was happening and then Ethel started crying it seemed strange at first then I realised that Clara was in pain and that Ethel could share the pain of Clara. That was not good then Clara jumped down from my arms and Ethel ran over to her and hugged her closely. "Mamma I've missed you so much." Ethel said to Clara. And Clara seemed like more pain was coming from her and then pulled back.

"Sorry my baby I wish I could have kept you I'm the most horrible mamma in the world." Clara said sadly and Ethel hugged her again.

"No mamma you had your reasons mamma I love you like papa loves you." Ethel said and Clara started blushing.

"Your papa is always gonna be my love no matter what but I wouldn't say the same." Clara said that hurt me I loved Clara with all my dead heart because I had tried finding her after fifty years. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will always love you no matter what as well my partner." I said to her and she blushed again.

"I have to change back so Ethel come with me to my old room." Clara said and I hadn't gone into that room in years but that was how we'd found the clue to find Ethel and that was not good.

_**Flashback: couple of months ago **_

_I had found out where Clara had gone and was on a plane to Scotland and when I landed I remembered what it was like seeing her for the first time then I ran to her family castle and she'd said there was a surprise there for me and I was hoping it was her and that we could be together again. When I got there I saw Katherine by the door and she seemed shocked to see me again and it was the same for me. "Well hello Damon what brings you here?" She asked by I walked pasted her and into the living room and Klaus was there with a young teenage girl. _

"_Damon help me please." The girl said and something in me recognised her then Klaus held her by the throat and her eyes widened and then her eyes went all white. "Leave me alone." She said and Klaus was flung across the room by some invisible force I went over to her and saw something she was holding and it was a picture of me and Clara and I looked at her. _

"_Who are you?" I asked her and she looked at me. _

"_I'm Ethel Salvatore your daughter." She said and I couldn't believe it. "She left me mamma left me when I was seven so that he wouldn't find her or me she had to leave I know where she is but we have to leave now." She told me and I grabbed her and we ran to the airport. _

_**End of flashback: **_

They went into the room it had collected dust and Elena's friend had loved it but it was more dark that she said it was and as Clara walked into the room everything changed it was bright and no dust in sight and Ethel was gazing in amazement but I'd seen things like that for years when she was living here before. "I call upon the spirits of the world to change me back into myself to never hide behind what I use to be but to be who I am." When she finished the spell her eyes went white and her pail skin came back and her piercing red eyes and they faded to her old brown and she was back. She looked at me and I walked over to her and kissed her and her sharp nails dug into my back.

Coupled hours later as me and Clara were in the living room watching TV and Stefan was in the basement with Ethel as they were hunger and I could tell that Elena was back.

_**Elena's Pov: **_

I walked up the path to the Boarding house and got to the door feeling something strange like another Vampire was in their when I got into the living room I saw Damon and some girl next to him and it was the girl from Morganville.

_**Flashback: **_

_I was in Morganville following the boys and I told Ethel that I was helping a friend out for a couple of days and I found Damon holding a girl in his arms she was wearing a long red dress he was followed by a young boy and they got into the car and drove off away and I followed and parked by the house they entered it was a while till Damon was pushed out of the house by a girl and she seemed angry then she closed the door and he zoomed off and soon seconds later came back and knocked on the door and the girl opened the door and she grabbed his shirt and kissed him which shocked me to the core because there was something strange going on like when Ethel came back with Damon from Scotland and they were all keeping something from me and it wasn't good. They walked off and to Stefan that's when I started the car and went off out of Morganville and back to the Boarding house in Mystic Falls. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

I looked at Damon to see what he was going to say then Ethel came into the room and she ran and hugged the girl and she hugged her back. "Mamma are you hungry I can get you some blood if you want." She asked the girl and then she saw me. "Hi Elena how are you?" I nodded and she looked at the girl. "This is my mamma her name is Clara Archer mamma this is Elena Gilbert she's Katherine's double ganger." She told us and then Clara looked at me and then was right in my face and Damon laughed. Which was strange he was normally miserable and then Ethel was hugging him and he was hugging her back and I must have looked confused because Ethel explained? "He's my papa him and my mamma met in 1853 and they fell in love then fifty years ago mamma fell pregnant with me and yeah here I am and she went away to get away from Klaus and keep everyone safe." That was her explanation and then I looked at Clara and looked at a portrait of her and it looked so much like her and she smiled.

"So you're the double ganger how strange I knew she had one back really the curse to be this big isn't good oh well guess I'll have to use another one." She said to herself.

"What you mean another one" and she looked at me and I looked at the floor.

"Don't worry about me I'm more worried about what it's like being a vampire for you, you were turned recently weren't you and I'm sorry for Damon he's always been miserable when lonely he was when I first met him but you'll see the old side to him more offend." She said and she seemed to like me and she walked off to the stairs leading to the basement and she turned around. "Hurry up we don't want you going on a bloodlust turning another person into a vampire do we and Damon it's not a good thing to invite humans round when you're hungry and she looked at him and he was looking at the TV and she went to him and kissed him and went back down to the basement and Stefan came up and I hugged him and went down with Clara and we talked for a while, while we had our drinks.

_**The end **_


	10. Chapter nine Karaoke time

_**Chapter nine – Karaoke time **_

_**Ethel's Pov: weeks later **_

It had been weeks ago that my mama had come back from her long journey and she saw that Klaus was still after her but she was stronger than before and could beat him anytime and she had a plan but we didn't have a clue what would happen and what the plan was.

We were sat at the table ready for lunch when mama said that it would be nice if we could go to the Mystic Grill and I wanted to go but Mama said that I was too young looking and wouldn't be allowed there but she promised next time. I had a feeling that she was getting ready for her plan and this was something to do with the plan she had. They got ready for the night and they all looked amazing. {See on profile} and I just sat in the house watching TV.

_**Clara's Pov: **_

My plan was coming together easily I just hoped the next part was as easy and as we walking to the Mystic Grill I had a feeling Ethel knew something was up tonight and she was right but I couldn't have her here not yet that much I have to protect her I couldn't then but I could now. When we got there it was Karaoke night and well that wasn't part of the plan but plans change with territory and mine was going to work either way and I had to become known by masses of people one way or another. Lots of people were sitting around listening to others making fools of themselves and I knew what Damon was about to say. "Come on Clara you use to sing all the time why not know." And I looked at Stefan for help but he wasn't going to help me and then at Elena and she wasn't either so I put my name on the sheet for the next song. I waiting some time before my turn but that was fine then it came my turn. I got on to the stage and started singing one of the songs I remembered listening to this with Eve back at the Glass House.

_Take a hint: _

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss; I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the –_

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop you're staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop you're staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_What about "no" don't you get?_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone_

_One._

_Get your hands off my—_

_Two._

_Or I'll punch you in the—_

_Three._

_Stop your staring at my—_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

Then everyone started clapping and cheering me on and it reminded me when I would have people say my voice was an angel but not anymore. I was asked to sing another one and I thought why not and started singing again.

_Alone: _

_When we're driving in your car_

_It's like I'm on my own, yeah_

_I can't ask you how you are_

_You're always on the phone, yeah_

_And when we kiss I feel so empty_

_I really wish you knew what's been on my mind_

_You're gonna miss me, so get ready_

_I'm about to tell you why_

_'Cause when I'm with you I'm alone_

_No matter what you say_

_I hope you know, woah_

_That I'm alone_

_You say you're gonna change_

_But I know you won't, woah oh_

_When you look me in the eye_

_It's like you're far away, yeah_

_Some pretty legs go walking by_

_Your gaze is wandering, yeah_

_It's such a shame that you don't notice_

_The way that everybody's looking at me_

_Get off the train_

_This love is hopeless_

_Feeling like I'm gonna sink_

_'Cause when I'm with you I'm alone_

_No matter what you say_

_I hope you know, woah_

_That I'm alone_

_You say you're gonna change_

_But I know you won't, woah oh_

_But here's something you don't know about me_

_When you pushed me out_

_I found something better, you'll see_

_While you were paying no attention to me_

_I found somebody who can treat me right_

_When I'm with him I'm not alone_

_Gets better everyday_

_I hope you know, oh_

_I'm not alone_

_And it's never gonna change_

_I hope you know_

_When I'm with you I'm alone_

_No matter what you say_

_I hope you know, woah_

_That I'm alone_

_You say you're gonna change_

_But I know you won't, woah oh_

_I'm not alone (I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone)_

_I'm not alone (I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone)_

I finished that and again cheering and clapping was followed after but I really thought I was good but to get something like this was amazing so I started singing again. They didn't mind but this was certainly my last song.

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah: _

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah _

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_My oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Mister bluebird on my shoulder_

_It's the truth_

_It's actual_

_Everything is satisfactual_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Wonderful feeling_

_Wonderful day_

_Yeah_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_My oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Mister bluebird on my shoulder_

_It's the truth_

_It's actual_

_Everything is satisfactual_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Wonderful feeling_

_Wonderful day_

_Oh yeah_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dahhh_

_Zip-Zip-Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dahhh_

_Mister bluebird on my shoulder_

_It's the truth_

_It's actual_

_Everything is satisfactual_

_Everything is satisfactual_

_Everything is satisfactual_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_My oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Wonderful feeling_

_What a wonderful day_

_Wonderful feeling_

_What a wonderful day_

_Wonderful feeling_

_What a wonderful day_

_Wonderful feeling_

_What a wonderful day_

_Wonderful feeling (zip-a-dee-doo-dah)_

_What a wonderful day_

_Wonderful feeling (zip-a-dee-doo-dah)_

_What a wonderful day_

_Wonderful feeling (zip-a-dee-doo-dah)_

_What a wonderful day_

I got off the stage to the others and Damon hugged me and so did Stefan and Elena and we start talking and we got free drinks for my performance. Hours later I was getting drinks and about to pay when someone else paid for me. "Thanks but I can pay for my own drinks thank you." I turned and I recognised him straight away he was Harry Sloan and he was Michael's boss. "Wait I know you your Harry Sloan you're my friend Michael Glass's boss right." He nodded and handed me his card and he took a drink of the beer he'd paid for and then started talking to me about my performance and that I had a future career in music like Michael had and that I would be amazing and that I should give him a call soon and my plan was working but I also wanted this I loved to sing and I could help Ethel with seeing the world like she always wanted and Damon would be happy as well and so would Elena and Stefan. I looked at the card in my hand and got my phone out and called for an interview with Mr Sloan and I really couldn't wait. The interview was tomorrow at his hotel room only a block away from here and I couldn't wait.

_**The end **_


	11. Chapter ten Interview

_**Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've lost my memory stick so I have to start from scratch. **_

_**Chapter ten – song writing **_

_**Clara's pov: **_

I've been sitting at my desk thinking of songs to sing for my new album but I can't think of any and it's starting to irritate me I can't think of anything. I want to have songs that mean something to me but all those songs were so old and have nothing to do with the modern day music I love today.

Ethel came into the room later that day to tell me it was feeding time I really was feeling thirsty but I needed to get some songs before I got to L.A. I was dragged after saying no I could feel my eyes going red but I soon came up with some songs that I could sing for my album. I started packing my things for the trip and I started thinking more into the songs I had chosen I was hoping that harry liked them but this was going to be great I needed to see an old friend of Claire's before I left.

I used one of my spells to locate me in the small town of Blacke this was looking more home like than it had when I was last here. As if on cue Morley was thrown out of a door into the sun, three men came out as well shouting at him saying he had cheated of course he would it was Morley. I went over to them and grabbed Morley by the collar of his shirt pulling him up to his feet, he seemed shocked to see me but I was here to talk to him about a few things. "Back off boys and go play some game." I said they didn't seem to back down then me being in a really irritated mood so I used a moving spell to get them to leave. Morley seemed shocked by this but I didn't have time I dragged him to the council building that held some memories for Claire. I dragged him into an empty room and he had a lot of questions for me but I needed to talk to him about something very important. "Look I need you to tell me what happened between you and the draugs here because this is important." I demanded. He looked at me and around the room like he thought I was playing some game.

"Fine I'll tell you they came here but we fought as hard as we could then about a couple of days into the fight they just disappeared I have to ask why did that happen?" he asked me.

"Because Amelie was turned by Magnus and we needed to change her back then he was destroyed that's why and thank you for your help I need to go now." I told him. He soon stopped me. "Morley it's me Clara Archer don't you remember me?" I then disappeared on a very shocked Morley and returned back to the boarding house with Ethel waiting for me.

"Mom you've taken your time there we're about to leave now" she tells me I grab my bags and we set off for the car where Stefan, Elena and Damon are waiting, I get into the back with Damon I hug his side then Ethel came in and Stefan started the car and we soon drove off to L.A.


	12. Chapter eleven LA

_**Chapter eleven – L.A **_

_**Clara's pov: **_

I woke up to find we had arrived in L.A it was amazing I couldn't believe this I was really in L.A, but something felt strange like someone was missing but everyone was here weren't they?

_**Michael's pov: **_

I had just gotten off the phone with Harry Sloan who was my manager for my music I was really famous and some new star he had found in a small bar at a karaoke night wanted a duet with someone well known and he had asked me to come all the way to L.A this was going to be hard I had to be there by Friday it was Monday today it would take some time to get there, I needed to talk to Amelie I told Harry I needed to phone him back and if I could ask some of my friends to come along with me.

I asked Amelie she said that I could leave with my friends and the bitch (Monica) I phoned Harry right back after that, I packed our things ready as they all came into the house, the thing with Monica had only started a couple of weeks ago because Shane had forgotten everything about Claire but Monica talking about the so called freak was soon going to trigger something in Shane but the whole relationship is just strange.

I told them all about the whole thing they were both excited and ready so we set off without any escort this time because of some unknown reason but I'm sure it was something good I hoped.

**On the road… (Thursday night) **

We were still in the car but it was night so I was driving faster so we got to the hotel we were staying at for some time for the album I was helping out with, but I looked behind me to see that Shane was looking at something I picture but I couldn't see what it was, Monica was asleep so I couldn't tell what the picture was about. Eve saw me looking and snatched the picture away to show Claire, Eve, me and Shane laughing it meant Shane had remembered. "So you remember then?" Eve asked Shane he nodded then looked at Monica like he was disgusted by himself for what he was doing but they hadn't got too far yet from what Shane had told me.

We soon pulled up in front of the hotel we were staying at it was posh very out of our league like when we stayed in Dallas, but this place was really nice. We checked in on time I met with Harry he showed us to our rooms it seemed weird being here but he showed us to the room where the new singer and her friends were staying but they were asleep so he said. (Hotel room/hotel on profile)

We unpacked our things into the room it was a nice place not really packed so it seemed to nice but we needed our sleep for tomorrow.

**Next morning… **

The morning was manic we were trying to get ready for the studio but it was getting to trying for us getting everything ready and what we needed.

When we got to the studio Harry was talking to some women she turned around I had to say she was smoking but I had my pregnant wife Eve to think of. (On profile) I got to talk to Harry he said that she was already recording a song and that we could all listen, before I could I saw someone coming out of a door, it was the guy that Claire was with but that would mean she was here. That was not good. I could see Monica and Eve googly eyes on him which made me seem really well nothing. (On profile) then someone else came out of the room they went down the hall to the studio like us this was not good I had a feeling it was Claire who we were seeing. (On profile) but that didn't matter it was going to be fine we were going to.

When we got there yep she was there Claire she was singing a song about love, war and sadness she made it sound so cool the way she sang this. But we only got to hear the middle beginning. (On profile)

… _**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer...and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have...? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa, whoa oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun...fighting til' the wars won ...I don't care if heaven won't take me back...**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun)...And I want to live, not just survive, tonight. (Live, not just survive)**_

_**... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

_**They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need... a soldier I will be.**_

After she had finished that song I saw she had really changed mostly but you could still see the old Claire we use to know in there. She looked to see us but not surprised that seemed good but I saw her looking at someone else. A girl that was to the side of us with Damon and the other two people, she waved to Claire as she looked at her but Claire just smiled at her. We started hearing more music playing then Claire started singing this was strange hearing her sing but it was amazing.

_**Your cruel device,**_

_**Your blood like ice.**_

_**One look could kill,**_

_**My pain, your thrill.**_

_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**_

_**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**_

_**I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**You're poison runnin' through my veins**_

_**You're poison; I don't wanna break these chains.**_

_**Your mouth, so hot**_

_**Your web, I'm caught**_

_**Your skin, so wet**_

_**Black lace on sweat**_

_**I hear you callin' and its needles and pins (and pins)**_

_**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**_

_**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)**_

_**I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**You're poison runnin' through my veins**_

_**You're poison; I don't wanna break these chains**_

_**Poison**_

_**One look (one look), could kill (could kill),**_

_**My pain, your thrill.**_

_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**_

_**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**_

_**I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**You're poison runnin' through my veins**_

_**You're poison; I don't wanna break these chains**_

_**Poison**_

_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**_

_**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)**_

_**I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Well I don't wanna break these chains**_

_**Poison**_

_**Runnin' deep inside my veins**_

_**Burnin' deep inside my veins**_

_**Poison**_

_**You're poison runnin' through my veins**_

_**You're poison; I don't wanna break these chains**_

_**Its poison**_

_**I don't wanna break these chains**_

This was a strange song to sing for Claire I thought but maybe that was something about her that made it more her, I have no idea what that meant. But more music blasted through the sound pieces in the room as Claire started singing some more.

_**Come to me**_

_**The moon is closer than your eyes**_

_**I can barely see through the cracks**_

_**Light shines out my scars**_

_**Sirens scream in vain**_

_**I have already died a million times inside**_

_**I surrender**_

_**Shoot me down**_

_**No bullet could**_

_**Stop me now**_

_**My love does not depend**_

_**On anyone or anything**_

_**It'll never die**_

_**I'm ticking like a time bomb**_

_**Soon to blow away**_

_**I am not you**_

_**You are not me**_

_**It still plays**_

_**I could say I love you**_

_**If only for a day**_

_**My mind sunk this ship**_

_**I am drowned in it**_

_**I surrender**_

_**Shoot me down**_

_**No bullet could**_

_**Stop me now**_

_**My love does not depend**_

_**On anyone or anything**_

_**It'll never die**_

_**Ticking like a time bomb**_

_**Ticking like a time bomb**_

_**Ticking like a time bomb**_

_**Ticking like a time bomb**_

_**I surrender**_

_**Shoot me down**_

_**No bullet could**_

_**Stop me now**_

_**My love does not depend**_

_**On anyone or anything**_

_**It'll never die**_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

This reminded me of something that had happened to us all back when we were friends but I couldn't think of what it could have been. Before I could put my finger on what it was I was blasted with more music.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin **_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses **_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn **_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother **_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours **_

_**Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no **_

_**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby **_

_**The sharp knife of a short life **_

_**Well, I've had just enough time **_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin **_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses **_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn **_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_

_**The sharp knife of a short life **_

_**Well, I've had just enough time **_

_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom **_

_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger **_

_**I've never known the loving of a man **_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand **_

_**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever **_

_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by **_

_**The sharp knife of a short life **_

_**Well, I've had just enough time **_

_**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls **_

_**What I never did is done **_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar **_

_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner **_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing **_

_**Funny, when you're dead how people start listening **_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin **_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses **_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn **_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_

_**The ballad of a dove **_

_**Go with peace and love **_

_**Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket **_

_**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh **_

_**The sharp knife of a short life **_

_**Well, I've had just enough time **_

_**So put on your best, boys **_

_**And I'll wear my pearls**_

After that song there was more song that came after that but some stuck in my head. Then it was mine and Claire's turn to sing together this was going to be fun I just knew it,

[Claire's in: _Italic _Michael's in: **Bold**]

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**You've gone away; you don't feel me, here anymore**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

After that she continued singing she was on the last one called Manic girl she seemed really happy it again made me remember parts of our life that she was in with an adventure inside.

_**You can tell when everything is shiny**_

_**New and then you bust your ass**_

_**There's nothing you**_

_**Can do to keep it that way.**_

_**All the stupid things you said, just**_

_**Looked at me and opened your mouth**_

_**And all this**_

_**Ignorance poured out down to the ground**_

_**This is my manic pace**_

_**This is my manic face**_

_**This is what I look like what I**_

_**Don't know what I'm doing**_

_**This is my manic world**_

_**And I'm your manic girl**_

_**This is what I act like what I think I might be crazy.**_

_**This is my manic pace**_

_**This is my manic face**_

_**Somehow it makes me feel kind of**_

_**Dirty inside when I think about**_

_**Things left undone. See,**_

_**Find more similar lyrics on /FOXNI'm under the gun**_

_**Then I catch myself thinking, you**_

_**Know, I don't even know what I do**_

_**This for. Then I ask for**_

_**More**_

_**This is my manic pace**_

_**This is my manic face**_

_**This is what I look like when I**_

_**Don't know what I'm doing**_

_**This is my manic world**_

_**And I'm your manic girl**_

_**This is what I act like when I**_

_**Think I might be crazy...**_

_**This is my manic world**_

_**And I'm your manic girl**_

_**This is what I look like...**_

_**When I don't know what I'm doing**_

_**What I think I might be crazy**_

_**When I wish that I was sleeping**_

_**That I was sleeping, that I was sleeping**_

When she finished she ran out of the booth to hug a very pregnant Eve she was really happy to see Claire, she hugged me as well then introduced us to her friends. There was her boyfriend Damon that we had already met then Stefan his brother his girlfriend Elena then Claire's daughter Ethel she was older than us (On profile) but Claire explained that she was hiding to protect them. Her and Eve started catching up like nothing had happened she was having fun then Ethel came over to me. "Hi your Michael right you're really good at singing I really like your wife I hope your son has lots of love." She told me I was going to have a son I loved that idea. Claire had to leave to get her front cover of her album but I got to talking with her friends it seemed interesting.

She came back later with copy's for everyone they were amazing the cover had to be her work because it just well showed on the cover (on profile). But it was time for us to leave she hadn't talked to Shane or Monica hopefully to avoid but leaving was wrong but she promised we'd talk when we could that was the good part of it.

_**The end **_


	13. Author note

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long but I will be I haven't had many ideas for my fan fictions but I will be now please review my work hope you like my other stories. **


	14. Chapter twelve - Cliff-hanger

**This is a short little bit showing the other people in Morganville and what's happening in the lives of the residents of Morganville hope you enjoy**

_**Chapter twelve – cliff-hanger**_

_**No one's pov: **_

After their visit to L.A they got home like nothing happened but maybe that wasn't really true because Harry Sloan had plans for Clara she was going to be famous the way her plan had foresaw this was going to be a busy night for anyone. People went out to sell the albums around the world they may not of last for very long because already music videos have gone viral meaning already Clara is famous for being just a singer but her friend Michael is also getting more famous but Clara has a plan to keep. But in the small Texas town of Morganville a very pregnant Eve is walking to her car.

_**Eve's Pov: **_

It was my normal walk back from work to my car when I saw a picture of Claire on the side of one of the local music stores her album was for sale I had to tell Michael, I got my phone out before I realised I was standing out front in the dark I walked faster to my car then locked the door making sure no vamp got a very sexy snack. He soon picked up the phone maybe thinking I was in danger, "Eve are you okay is the baby ok?" he rushed I shushed him.

"I'm fine really I just wanted to tell you that I just saw a picture of Claire in the music store." I told him, I started the engine and went back to the Glass House. When I walked in the door I was welcomed by the amazing smell of one of Claire's old recipes she had left behind I walked into the kitchen to see Michael cooking an old Italian recipe she'd made for us we'd all loved it, Michael turned around to face me as I entered the kitchen.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about over the phone?" he asked I got my new phone out it was a present from Claire she had become so famous all over the world over night it was amazing, I got a picture of her showing it to Michael. "I'm glad she's made something of herself it's really good." He said I kissed him on the check then turned around to see Monica walking in with Shane I showed Shane the picture then Monica.

"I can't believe that freak is famous it's so unfair." Monica whaled I just wanted to slap her hard across the face for saying that about my friend but I had a baby to look after. Shane hadn't said anything about this but that didn't seem to put him down he shrugged his shoulders then walked out of the kitchen.

We were half way through dinner when the doorbell went off Michael got up to answer but he didn't come back then Shane went to check then a loud bang erupted through the house what was that. I got up with Monica into the hallway to see both Michael and Shane knocked out cold on the floor of the hallway, I ran over to them then looked up to see two people vampires at the door they smiled then knocked me out I was covered in darkness.

**The end**


	15. Chapter thirteen - Troubled

_**Chapter thirteen – Troubled **_

_**Klaus's pov: **_

I was sick of trying to find that bitch she was always getting away from me I was going to find her that was my own promise she deserved to die for crossing me. I had the doppelgänger **(Sorry if it's wrong)** next to me it was annoying listening to her talk about something completely pointless if you asked me, I thought we were close to the house the bitches friends lived in I was right. I knocked on the door to a boy he was defiantly a vampire young, I knocked him out not being able to go into the house so I waited for more to arrive it didn't take that much time another boy human this time then two girls came running over to them they seemed concerned for them but I didn't care I was getting Clara I knocked them out like the boys then dragged them into the house tying them up into chairs I looked around the place but it didn't seem that bad I took them out once it was dark so the young vampire wouldn't smoke then I realised that he had a witch ring on it must have been the bitch that gave it to him.

I was sitting in the warehouse I'd seen it was empty the humans I'd taken hadn't woken up yet to my disappointment I was waiting for some time till one of their phones rang I got the doppelgänger to get it. "Hello who may I ask is speaking" she got a woman talking to her this was good I took the phone off of her.

"Hello you must be Amelie am I right?" I asked

"Yes you must be Klaus Clara has told me much about you and your doppelgänger but what do you want with the residents of the Glass House?" she asked, was she stupid I wanted Clara this was the only way to get her here then I could act my revenge.

"Don't ask such stupid question you old hag I want Clara here now and you're going to help me get her otherwise the residents of the Glass House aren't going to survive this little or deal." I threated her, this was all true I wanted Clara here and it was going to happen even if I had to drag her here but what was the fun in that.

_**Amelie's pov: **_

This wasn't good at all I had to warn Claire but she wouldn't be able to take him on her own she wouldn't want her friends to get hurt either so I made my mind up I'd call in a favour from Morley. I called for Myrnin to come to my office as it was important, he arrived shortly through a portal he seemed unsteady for some reason he sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "So what did you want to talk about my old friend?" he asked me I smiled at him trying not to alarm him to the danger Clara was in he cared about her a lot it was only fair that I try to soften the blow as they say.

"I'm afraid that Klaus and Katherine are here in Morganville they've also taken the Glass House residents." I told him he didn't look happy about this at all.

"What does he want… no let me guess he wants Clara doesn't he?" he guessed he was right so I nodded my head he didn't look happy at all for this I showed him the letter I had been writing to inform both Morley and Clara of the situation. "Clara will not be happy nor will Mrs Grant she liked those children but will Morley really come to help the town?" I had hoped he would but I gave him the freedom he wanted in exchange that he would allow me to ask one favour from him if I ever needed it I believe I would need his help with this Klaus from what I have heard from both Stefan and Clara. One of my servants came into the room I handed the letters to her she ran off leaving Myrnin looking at me.

"This is both for the town and Clara Myrnin we must help fight him as well I know you will help her." I stated he got up from his seat then turned to the door.

"Of course I would I'll be waiting for your call when she arrives till then I will be making weapons to solve our problem." He said he walked out the door then I waited for the calls I would hear when both Clara and Morley received the letters.

_**Morley's pov: **_

I was in my office waiting around for some paper work to be brought to me I didn't hear the door go as I looked up it was one of Amelie's messengers she handed me a letter I took it from her. She left without a sound I looked at the letter then opened it reading:

_Dear Morley _

_I am writing to you to tell you the town needs you I understand that for your freedom I only asked for one favour so I hope you will allow me to have this favour other vampires are holding the Glass House residents hostage he wants Clara. I would like for you to come back to Morganville so that you will help fight this enemy we are having. _

_From_

_The founder _

This was a strange request but it was true I did owe her my freedom of sorts but I still owed her this type of freedom, I got up from my desk then raced out to my room upstairs I walked pass Mrs Grant who was now the mayor of this small town I stopped to talk to her. "Hello Mrs Grant I'm just telling you that I'll be leaving for some time I've been requested to go back to sort out something I'm afraid." I told her she nodded not asking any questions like normal I walked on to my room I packed some clothes into a small duffel bag then waited for night fall then I would make my way to Morganville.

_**Clara's pov: **_

I was sitting in my witch room looking through my book when I felt someone behind me I turned around slowly to see one of Amelie servants she seemed scared then I saw she was being held by Damon he was smiling one of his evil smiles at her. I went over to them pushing Damon away from the frightened servant she handed over a letter with my name on it she raced out the room I opened the letter it was from Amelie that was strange I told her it was only for emergencies that she could contact me, that meant it was an emergency but what kind I ripped the letter opened the letter to see:

_Dear Clara _

_I am writing to you to inform you that the residents of the Glass House have been taken hostage by Klaus he wishes for you to come so he may act his revenge I am suggesting you come quickly to Morganville I have asked Morley for his help like you had requested so I hope to see you soon. _

_From _

_The Founder_

This was not good I looked at Damon in the door way by the way he looked my face was worried I raced out of my witch room up the stairs to mine and Damon's I saw that Ethel saw me she came over looking worried. "What's going on mum?" she asked me I got out a bag from underneath our bed I started rushing putting clothes into the bag I saw Damon take the letter I had received from Amelie.

"Clara you're going then I'm coming with you this will get dangerous I have to come with me I think the others will back me up." He said I looked at him to see both Stefan and Elena there at the door with Ethel they all nodded their heads then I looked at my bag I was backing took a deep breath then looked at them all.

"Fine but were leaving in 10 minutes so I'd hurry up and pack everything including weapons we'll need lots for Klaus and Katherine." I said they rushed out of the room part from Damon he got another bag out from under the bed he rushed around the room getting his clothes together we wouldn't be long hopefully. I ran (vamp speed) to the cellar to grab the weapons to kill those two without harming Elena and his family. I got another bag for the weapons as Stefan came down they were ready we took off out to the car I sat in the front with Ethel and Damon and the love birds at the back Damon didn't look happy. "You might not want to get comfortable Ethel your dad doesn't look too happy back there." I whispered to her she smiled then I got the car in gear driving fast to Morganville.

_**The end**_


	16. Chapter fourteen Fight to the death

_**Chapter fourteen – Fight to the death**_

_**Shane's pov: **_

I woke up well I thought I was awake because it felt strange but I heard murmuring from somewhere my head hurt a lot but I couldn't remember why it hurt so much. The murmuring then stopped suddenly but I heard footsteps instead they were getting closer to where I was. "Well hello there young human how are you feeling after the little hit to the head." A man spoke, I recognised that voice he was the one that knocked me over the head he was a vampire I knew that but who was he? "You're probably wondering why your even here but well you're my bait for Clara she wouldn't come to me so I had to use you and your friends." He said I looked up to look at him he had a girl behind him like the girl I'd met with Claire when we'd gone to record one of Michael's songs but it also didn't look like her at the same time if that made sense.

It was hours later all of us were awake now Eve was really in pain it seemed the baby was in trouble Michael was trying to break free from the chains but it was no use. I heard a shout from the distance it started getting closer "Klaus I'm here come out if you're not so chicken!" it was Claire she was shouting for the guy who was holding us prisoner this wasn't good he seemed even more angry he took Eve away as me and Michael shouted for him to come back Monica was quite but that was usual she was scared I held onto her hand to support her. Don't get me wrong I know she killed my sister but well it wasn't a brilliant relationship but I did care about Monica I just well after Claire I kind of didn't care I told Claire she seemed okay with it like she understood me. Klaus ran out of the warehouse into the sunlight with Eve and the girl in tow, they race out but it all went quite as the girl again but in different clothes along with the boy Stefan came in over to us. They untied the rope that they had used for us then we raced outside Michael raced over grabbing Eve out of the woman's grasp, then we saw Claire fighting with Klaus they moved fast Claire got in most of the hits using flashes of light as she hit him but it seemed too unreal I looked at Eve she still didn't look too good I went over with Monica asking how she was still looking at Claire and Klaus fighting.

The fighting went on for what felt like hours till Damon came along I still disliked him in a way but that was it, he started helping Claire fight Klaus then I saw their daughter Ethel fighting the girl she seemed good at fighting like Claire but it all soon stopped as Claire opened her eyes to have black eyes the two stopped suddenly then fell to the floor so did Claire but she didn't hit the floor Damon caught her as she fell, she seemed weak it must have been a spell that she'd used.

_**Clara's pov: **__**as she arrives in Morganville**_

I got out of the car I had told Ethel not to get comfortable and I was right she was now in the back again she looked so much like Damon as she made gagging noises as she saw Elena and Stefan kissing in the back seats. When we arrived Amelie was there with Myrnin waiting I walked over Myrnin hugged me I shook Amelie's hand. "So he's here?" I asked she nodded then I looked at the others behind me I walked off down the street to where the warehouses were located they were tracked here just not which one. The others all knew the plan that we had discussed when we were on the way I was going to finish this once and for all that was my plan. "Come out, come out where ever you our you big coward it's me Clara!" I shouted I knew this would get his attention, it took over five minutes to respond but it was not good he had a Pregnant Eve in his grasp she seemed to be in pain this wasn't good. I walked over but he pushed her away to Katherine I looked at her but I was knocked to the floor by Klaus as he attacked me Damon wasn't here yet neither was Ethel I knew that Stefan and Elena were in the warehouse that Klaus just came out of I kept fighting him as I saw Shane, Monica and Michael race out of the warehouse Ethel and Damon came over Damon helped me fight Klaus as Ethel fought Katherine I used my magic as I fought Klaus then I used my death spell to kill them all without harming anyone else. It worked but it wasted so much of my energy. I started falling to the ground but Damon catched me as I fell; he hugged me close to him as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up again in the car as Amelie was talking to Damon about how grateful she was towards us. I looked behind me to see Elena kissing Stefan and Ethel looking out the window at a boy I'd never seen before, "Ethel stop gawking at the poor boy," I said she snapped out of her daydream looking at me she hugged me then I saw that they boy was looking at her too. I got out of the car then put my hand on Damon's shoulder he looked at me with a smile then we walked off to the car driving off back to Mystic Falls.

_**The end **_

**Hope you enjoyed I would really like if people would review give me ideas for my final chapter please help me then I will be finished thanks for reading my fanfic it was hard to come up with some of the ideas but please review about the ideas. **


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

_**No one's pov: **_

_**Monica & Shane: **_

_Monica and Shane got married having two children one called Alyssa Collins and Richard Collins, they lived for a long time nothing much happened really but Alyssa Collins left Morganville to travel the worlds also Richard Collins left Morganville finding love in Mystic Falls in the form of Damon and Clara's child Ethel Salvatore. _

_**Alyssa Collins: **_

_She went all around the world having fun and meeting people she settled down in Paris marrying her first love a vampire hunter they keep traveling the world to stop evil vampires from trying to harm people they had three children Annette Aubin, Caroline Aubin and Eric Aubin. They all became vampire hunters like their parents marrying other vampire hunters continuing the line. _

_**Richard Collins: **_

_He went off to Dallas to see go on a mystery date she showed up to be Ethel Salvatore they fell in love he asked to be turned after both Monica and Shane agreed for their child's happiness they married long after that having a baby girl Alexandra Collins they lived forever just like their daughter they moved around till living again close to Damon and Clara in Mystic Falls. _

_**Eve & Michael: **_

_Eve and Michael they had a little boy they called him Sam Glass after Michael's grandfather, Eve turned into a vampire after Sam turned thirteen he lived his whole life in Morganville he moved to Boston to go to MIT like his famous Aunt Clara he graduated and became a scientist curing many diseases. _

_**Sam Glass: **_

_He went to MIT at seventeen becoming a scientist just like when his Aunt Clara was younger he also met someone on his course a lovely boy (Gay) they married adopting a baby girl called Claire Glass they lived in Boston still visiting everyone for the holidays. He cured many diseases that made everyone proud of him he also won many awards along with his partner. _

_**Damon & Clara: **_

_Damon and Clara they had one more child a girl again called Evelyn Salvatore after two years of the fight she also went to MIT with Sam but just became best friends she helped him in his lab till she went back to Morganville with an offer to work with Myrnin, let's say having another young Claire epidemic instead little Evelyn felt the same way. _

_**Ethel Salvatore: **_

_After going back home she became distant to everyone she then went searching for herself but one drunken night put herself on a dating website she came on a mystery date meeting Richard Collins they got along they got married after three years together after the honeymoon they asked both their parents for Richard to changed they both agreed he was turned then two years later they had a baby girl Alexandra Collins. _

_**Evelyn Salvatore: **_

_She was home-schooled till she was ten then went to school becoming superior to her other peers making her skip some grades she then got an offer at the same time as Sam Glass to go to MIT she went straight away making friends with Sam and hooking him up with his life partner. She got a job working with Sam for two years turning 27 she then got another job from Amelie to work for Myrnin she thought about it then accepted the offer moving to Morganville she soon fell in love with Myrnin and he fell in love with her they soon dated then married then had two little girls, Anna and Bella they lived in the lab along with their parents for a long time till they moved out doing what they wanted to do. _

_**Stefan & Elena: **_

_After the fight they felt free leaving to travel the world they keep going till Elena became pregnant they came back having to get help from both Bonnie and Clara they had a healthy baby boy they called him Daniel they got married after Daniel turned three years old they lived happily. _

_**Amelie: **_

_She went back to her normal self but felt lonely till a new resident came to Morganville he was another vampire she seemed fond of him they soon started dating then married everyone was invited to the wedding they live still very happily. _

_**Myrnin: **_

_After everything he became bored it was sometime after Evelyn came to work for him he started acting like his old self just more sane, he fell in love with her soon after meeting her he asked her out for a date she agreed they kept dating till he asked her to marry him she said yes making him very happy she gave him more joy when she had two baby girls he also got to teach them science they loved it going to school as well they went to work in the Morganville hospital curing people they both meet someone special also they stayed in Morganville their whole lives. _


End file.
